Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya: A Magical Boy!
by Cayde Dragneel
Summary: Cayde was a normal teenager with the last name Einzbern without a clue to why, until one day when out of the house he encounters Ruby claims that she is real and needs help not only going home but to collect the Seven Class Card's that appeared causing havoc around town! How else can Cayde help? Well he has to become a...Magaical Boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Cayde: Yo what's up Cayde here ready to post our my new story and I've really attached to this series I say it's one of my favorites along with another I like but without further ado let's get into the story!**

* * *

It was hot sunny a day outside, kids playing basketball, others playing water balloons or even eating ice cream but one teenager was coming from out his house and making sure he had everything.

"Be back in a bit Roxxy just heading to the gas station." He said looking at his husky wlf who looked at him and turned her head going back to sleep. The teen sighed and closed the door as he stepped out into the sunny day getting a good look at him. He had blue spiky hair and emerald with a tint of purple, he had a on a purple and black checkered shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, black pants and purple jordans that he had custom made. almost to comfortable for his feet to make anyone jealous. He also had what looked like a white checkered scarf some people would probbly be questioning him why he had it on due to the heat being like eighty-nine degrees but he would just say he's not hot which is true, he's just used to it is all. This guy was name Cayde Einzbern, he was 17 years old going on 18 within a month this guy is energtic and lazy which he is but he's well how do you put it...Dense. Really really dense.

"Oi shut it author!" He yelled at the sky.

And he break the fourth wall great. Anyway he was on his way to the gas station to get some snacks because he didn't want the ones in the house he started walking as cars flew by heading to work or just getting off work. But he had something on his mind while walking, why his last name Einzbern? His grandma wasn't named Einzbern nor was his mom or dad but he was. He shook off the though and stopped in front of the crosswalk. Cars turned as the others waited to go straight ahead but since no other car was coming in the other lane he ran for it and made it across while looking back to see the light turn green, he turned heading towards the gas station that was just a few meters away down a short hill he passed a pine tree and looked down to see...a toy?

"Wait what?"

He squatted down and picked it up it looked really did look like a toy it had a red long stick with a gold cross at the bottom but what really caught his eye was the gold like 3D star in the middle which was surrounded by a white inner ring with a gold outer ring and with little wings one on each side making the total of six. Cayde then looked it over and over again before coming to an realization.

"You know this sorta looks like the Kaliedscope from that one show call Fate Kalied Prisma Illya." He said looking it over

"So you know Illya that makes things much easier for me now doesn't it?" Said a feminine voice making Cayde jump.

"Oi, who said that?!" He yelled.

"Oh why I did silly"

Cayde looked down at the wand he was holding noticed move, well move so it was up close and personal with him that was.

"...'

"Hello there, aren't you a cute one"~

"..."

"Hello?"

Cayde then let go of the wand as it started floating there right in plain view for everyone to see, just then he took a few steps back and start to jog up to it.

"Um what are yo-"

The wand was cut off as he kicked her high into the air a pretty good decent kick if some might say. "Well that takes care of that problem" He said dusting his hands off and started walking towards the as station, he entered and looked around for the items he came for. He got 6 bottle gallons of Coca-Cola and a few cinnamon rolls to go with it. "*Sigh* Aren't I glad the cola on sale for, two for three dollars not bad deal if I say so myself."

He walked up to cash register and payed for his items, he opened the door and started walking back to the crosswalk upon returning to the crosswalk he pressed the button and waited for when he could start moving, but all that was interrupted when the same voice was heard behind him.

" That was pretty rude don't you think?"

"GAH!" He yelled jumping back a little but not so much that he was in the street.

"Oh be careful now don't want to be on the news ow do you? She said getting closer to him. He was about to say something until the wand interrupted him.

"Oh it's time to start moving"~

"Huh?" He looked back and noticed the walk sign was white signaling for him to start walking. He grabbed the wand and ran acros the street and continued running until they were near a park and rested on the bench underneath a tree. He looked around for anyone and fund a few kids playing a bit far from him he then looked down and the wand he was holding as "she" turned to his direction.

"Okay cost is clear, but like I was saying didn't I punt you a bit far away from here?"

"Yes you did, and I must say you have quite the kick" She said moving out of his and having the rod disappear from underneath her now she was just a floating ring with a star of some sort.

" How can you fly like that?" He asked.

"Magic my dear, magic." She said as she moved her wing as little magic glitter came out of them.

"Oh god..."

"Anyways now that we sorta gotten to know each other mind telling me your name?"

"Why should " **Eye'** you just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Oh~ I found not a cute but a funny one at that...I like it! My name s Ruby and you are..?" She said getting closer to him until she was directly in his face.

"I-It's Cayde, Cayde Einzbern." He said giving up knowing if he resisted any longer she would break him eventually.

" Ah Cayde, what a nice na- Wait i'm sorry did you say Einzbern?"

"Yeah why?"

"Are related to Illyasivel by any chance?"

Cayde just looked at the her before a snicker came from his befre he busted out laughing.

"Hahahahaha Y-Your kidding right?! Illyasivel, come on dude she's not real besides this all probably a dream for all I know you can't even be real!"

Cayde continued to laugh as Ruby just stared floating next to him until she summoned what looked like a toy hammer before whacking it on Cayde's head.

"OW!"

"Real enough for you now?"

"Who the hell hit's somebody on the head after they just met ya damn stick!" He yelled as a bump was clearly noticed on his head.

" Well how else could I have made you believe me then?"

" I don't know by showing me some magic or something- Wait a sec I know a dream when i'm in one and a hit like that should have woken me so why haven't I?'

"It's probably because your not dreaming dear, this is pretty much real."

"Great...Joy to the world, well come one it's about time we get you out of the open don't want anyone trying take you away."

' Aw~ Your so caring"

"Just come on"

* * *

The two made it back to the townhouses where Cayde stays, they entered and headed up to his bedroom upon entering Ruby was shocked to what she found. A nice clean room with anime,manga,video games, and a mini refrigerator he also had a flat screen TV surprisingly well enough to fit he also had a tv stand with jourers to put stuff in, and last but not least a queen size bed just for him.

" Well I'll be"

"What?"

"It's clean I thought it would be messy like your head."

A tic mark appeared on Cayde's forhead. "You wanna go ya damn stick?" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"C-Calm down now I was just kidding" She said backing up a little bit. Cayde let it go and sat down on his bed turning on his PS4 putting in Destiny 2.

"What are you playing?"

"Destiny 2"

"Oh sounds fun."

"It is actually gotta complete some milestones so I can get some new gear for my hunter."

"Now i'm really interested"

A while has passed and Cayde is playing Iron Banner capturing zones as he and his team were winning but the opposite team got the jump on and were only 15 points away from winning.

"Crap! Were gonna lose and all I have to is win this one game!"

'The titan and hunter will becoming from south with heavy weapons and another titan with a sword coming from the east right about...now!"

Cayde on instinct listened to her and pulled out an hand cannon and started shoting the titan with the sword and killed him in the process Cayde's special was ready and he summoned his sunshot and aimed at the door and shot. At that exact moment both the hunter and titan came from the south door just like Ruby said as he killed the both of them, he then jump on top of the door and sniped someone else without them know as Cayde's team one the game.

"Wahoo!" He yelled in excitement. Cayde looked down at ruby was chilling on his pillow looking at the victory screen. "Hey, Ruby"

Ruby floated up to him and look at him.

" Thanks, really you have now idea" He said giving her a warm smile that made her blush red.

"Oh, such a handsome smile you might just when any girls heart with that!"

Cayde tilted his head in confusion as he wondered how a wand was able to blush and what did she mean by win any girl with his smile, he did because it made people day anytime their down.

"Well I made up my mind!"

"About what?" He asked.

"Cayde..."

"Hmm?

"How would like to become a magical boy!"

"..."

"..."

"...What."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter I think I did pretty well anyway see y'all later!**


	2. Cayde,The Magical Boy!

**Cayde: Yo guys Cayde here and welcome back to another chapter! Don't forget to leave a review or comment and also check out my other story Hyperdimension Neptunia Time Neptastrophe! Without further ado lets get into the story!**

* * *

"What."

"I said how would you like to become a magical boy!"

"So for once in my life i'm going to ask the reasonablist thing to ask...WHO and WHY in their right minds would think to accept something like that."

"Well if you need an example, my master Illya who accpeted me with open arms after she took me in from my awful master who so ever abusive." She said crying fake tears.

Cayde looked at her with lifeless eyes and a smile as he tilted his head looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry did you say "willing"?"

"Why yes I did!" She said proudly.

Cayde then pointed towards the TV as Ruby turned to what looked like the very first episode of the show and where Illya so called "took her in' moment.

"So about that contract..." She said moving slight towards him.

"Hell no!"

"But your the only I can rely on!"

"I don't care!"

"But I need to get home!'

"Do it yourself!"

"I love you!"

"I don't!"

Ruby then looked shocked and floated down onto his pillow and started crying.

"(How the hell is she crying?)"

Ruby continued to cry smacking his pillow like a child.

"You won't till I say yes will you?

"That's exactly it."

"Way to put it bluntly! He said shocked at how she said so casually.

"Ugh, fine I'll...accept."

"Really?! That's great news-"

"But."

He then grabbed her and looked down at her with cold eyes.

"If I end up in some weird outfit...I break you."

"Your first mistake was grabbing onto me."

Cayde grew confused to what she was talking about until he looked down, his eyes widen as he tried to let go but couldn't.

"Your mine now cutie~ Now let us-OW!

Cayde had slammed her to the ground put his foot on her face and started pulling.

"OWOWOWOWOW! Stop please if you continue like my guts will-OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" She yelled as magic energy then started spewing out.

* * *

"1...hour..of toture..."

"Kinda glad the author skipped some parts of how I tried to get you off cause they weren't pretty at all."

"i know you even tried fu-"

"Shut up."

"So are you ready?"

"I guess just get this over with please."

"Excellent, now just say your name and end with "I'm a magical boy!" Mocking Cayde's voice.

"I regret everything"

Cayde decided to go outside in the backyard some if anything went wrong his room wouldn't go with it. He checked outside to make sure no one was watching him and stood in a plain field of grass.

"Welp, here goes...I'm Cayde Einzbern and i'm magical boy."

"No, not like that! You need to say louder and with more passion!"

"I'm not bout to go screaming saying I literally believe in magical girls and ponies! it's already wierd enough i'm holding and talking to you like i'm crazy!"

"You want to get this over?"

"Yes."

"Then hurry and say it believe, imagine your trying to save someone you really care about like Illya in your other st-"

"STOP SPOILING MY OTHER STORY DAMNIT!"

"Yell from the depth of your lungs Cayde! Let it out with a bursting passion~!"

"...I'm, Cayde Einzbern, And I'm A Magical Boy!

Just then a light appeared around him as the background start making weird shapes.

"The hell is up with the back ground?!

"Oh don't worry about that."

Just then Cayde's clothes disappeared as he was now naked as his muscular toned body was shown to the world as new clothes started appearing. He had a space like hoodie that had red then faded,blue and the natural space color with stars around it, a black t-shirt, his pants had the same effect as his hoodie as he shoes looked the same but changed design matching the outfit.

"And for the finishing touch!"

His scaly scarf matched along with it as then a hat appeared on his head in space like texture with the words "Magical Boy" on it. The dramatic changing scene came to an end as Cayde was left in shock by the new appearance he took off his hat releasing his spiky and looked at the hat before throwing it up in the air and prepared to bat it away using Ruby as the bat. He whacked it away as it disappeared into nothing.

"Well that takes care of that."

"Oh my goodness look at you! Your really ready for some action now!"

"Sure am, better be worth to."

"I promise you it will as it is already night time!"

"Huh?"

Cayde looked up to notice that it was in fact already dark as the moon shinned down on them.

"*Sigh* Isn't this romantic, we're both underneath such beautiful scenery as new partners, don't you won't to say something?"

"Yeah actually."

"Oh and that is..?"

"Why in the living hell is it dark?! Did that transformation really take all day?!"

"It appears so but enough dilly dallying our new adventures awaits!

"That's cool and all but where are going?

"To your school."

"Oh that's cool it's summer break anyway- I'm sorry did you say school?"

"Yes, in fact I did. One the cards happened to land there and since it's closer and you apparently don't like school, I though we my as well get it over with. Not only that I've kinda had a bad history with schools now."

"You know for once we might actually get along, partner." He said looking at her.

Although Cayde couldn't see it he could she actually smiled warmly at him without all the funny jokes she makes.

"By the way how are we gonna get there?"

"By flying a course~"

"Ah cool, so when do we-Wait what?"

* * *

"This is so freaking COOL!" Cayde yelled as he flew at high speeds passing cars above them in the night sky.

"Quite relaxing isn't it?"

"You have no idea this can put anybody sleep not only that it's a full moon with a great amount of stars who wouldn't enjoy this though?

"Well i can't disagree with you on that. Oh it seems where here~"

Cayde looked down and noticed the school underneath him.

"Cool now how do we get down?"

"Down?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know you did this all on your use your imagination. She said poking him in the head.

Cayde then began to think down...when he felt himself descending...at a fast pace, a little to fast.

"Crap how do I stop!"

"How about thinking about stopping..."

"Your not helping!"

He began to think of himself stopping as the ground was becoming a whole lot closer until he stopped thinking altogether when he finally felt himself stop. He opened his eyes and saw his face meters away from the ground before he moved and planted his feet down.

"My for your first time you did really good, Probably Illya standard good."

"Hehe thanks anyways where's the card?"

"it's not here."

"What do mean it's not here you said it was?"

"No dear, it is "here" but not physically here."

" I don't get it?"

"It's another dimension sperate from this one, we call it the mirror world."

"So it's everything here but it's not?"

"Ok your more dense than I thought, imagine this school is reflecting itself in a mirror but you can still go into but everything isn't backwards but just a copy."

"Uh so it's the school just different somehow?"

"Yes that's precisely it, now are you ready?"

"Hell yeah let's do this!"

"I love the motivation, okay let's go!

Just then something appeared below Cayde it looked like a pitfall that was surrounded by a magic circle.

"Yo Rub what's going?"

'Your surprisingly more calm than Illya was the first time, don't worry though were just jumping over to the mirror world."

Then the world seemed to have flipped literally as instead of normal color it was just all blue as the ground was the only thing illuminating light at the moment.

"Woah...Cool"

"Yes it is"

Ruby then removed herself from his hand and started looking around.

"What'cha lookin for?"

'Well usually around this time one of the champions is suppose to appear and were suppose to fight"

"Yeah I don't see anything. You think someone else beat us to the punch?"

"They couldn't have I remember being the only one coming here."

"Yeah speaking of which how did you get here Ruby?"

"Well it all started wh-"

"Look out!"

Cayde lunged at her as something fast went by her the moment Cayde grabbed her.

"The hell was that?!" He looked around and noticed something on top of the arch of the school. It looked like a little girl as she jumped and landed perfectly as a smoke cloud was created. She stayed like that before standing up to reveal someone they both knew.

"That's impossible I thought they were unfused the last she used that card?!

"Wait a sec are you telling me that...

The smoke cleared as is a young girl with pale skin color and white-rose like hair. At her Archer form her clothing consists of a feminine version.

"Illya and Kuro are fused again?!"

Cayde and Ruby stared surprised at the fact they were fused again into one person but then something caught their eye as a card was visible in her hand.

"Wait so your telling me that she took out whoever was here?"

"It would appear so and she doesn't look to happy either."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it looks like she isn't taking the card more like letting us take it."

And she was right Illya walked forward a good distance away from the two until let the card fall as Cayde and Ruby watch it hit the ground. When it did they looked back up to find she was gone and something started sparking out of the card, it gew bigger before an explosion happened knocking both Cayde and Ruby away. Cayde recovered quickly grabbing Ruby and hold onto her not so tight but tight enough.

"My don't you have a gentle grip, this would make any girl want ravage you even more~.

"The hell are you talking at a time like this?" Cayde said looking at her as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"How about I tell you later?"

"Prefer you not for some reason."

They both looked back the smoke screen as they saw two glowing pairs of red eyes staring as the figure took a step the ground shook underneath them.

"Oh God no don't tell me."

"Y-Yes I believe it is.."

The figure then walked from the as its giant sword was stabbed into the ground as a big bulky figure came into view.

"Ah shit..

"It's Berserker!"

Berserker then roared it's might roar as Cayde to shield himself from going flying due to his voice.

"Goddamn don't you need some breath mints." He said fanning away the bad stench in the air. Berserker then grew madder and stomped his foot before yelling again picking up his sword.

"I think you made him mad."

"Not his fault he can't accept the truth, whatev c'mon Ruby let's kick ass and go home!

"Right!"

Cayde grabbed Ruby and got into a fighting stance as Berserker was already charging towards them about to bring his sword down upon them.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's go Berserk, i'm all riled up and got my blood boiling for a fight!

* * *

 **Cayde: And that's a wrap thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	3. First Battle! Cayde vs Berserker

**Ruby: Hello dearies~ It's me Ruby, i decided to take Cayde's role in introducing the story.**

 **Cayde: Like hell you are!**

 **Ruby: Why so rude? Were partners now so it's only normal to share things.**

 **Cayde: Yeah partners as in with a person not a talking stick!**

 **Ruby: Remember to leave a review and comment and to check out his other story! Don't worry I'll-**

 **Cayde: STOP TALKING!**

 **Ruby: Let's dive into the next chapter~!**

 **Cayde: Wait no DO-**

* * *

A bright was seen on the school ground concrete as both Cayde and Ruby were seen coming from within in...but they were uh..Fucked up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well...that was interesting wasn't it?"

"How the hell did we survive that?"

"Good question you should be dead by now you know?"

"Wow thanks for the comfort...Ass"

Cayde then closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head wondering the two of them came out with the- well his limbs intact

* * *

 **Flashback...**

"Look out!" Ruby yelled as Berserker swung his sword at Cayde who dodged in time.

"What the hell am I suppose to do?!"

"Fight him obviously."

"No shit sherlok!"

Cayde then turned around and charged at the so called man beast and jumped, he then did an axe kick striking berserker on the head...only for it do to absolutely nothing. The two just stared at each other as Cayde sweat dropped and tried saying something.

"Uh, sorry?"

Berserker then grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground non-stop almost similar to what the Hulk did to Loki in the A*e Of Ul***n, before throwing him in the air batting him into the arch of the school as Cayde smashed through the wall and landed surprisingly in his History class as he wen passed the desks and into another wall before falling down onto the floor.

"Ugh..."

Cayde grunted as Ruby looked a little dizzy.

"Goodness we seem to be getting man handled out there and I don't mean by literally a few seconds ago."

"No joke..hold on. How come there's no pain well there is but it isn't there."

"It's because of my magic."

"What type?"

"It's my physical protection it can protect you from physical and magic attacks. But you'll still be able to feel the attack."

" So it's physically attacking me ya damn liar! What the hell am I suppose to do then?" He said struggling to get to his feet but rested on one knee.

"Oh I don't know, maybe shoot some magical spells?"

"This is my first time! How the hell am I suppose to do that?!"

"Well aim me at him while thinking of a rapid spread shot like from your game earlier today."

"Why didn't you say that do begin with?"

Ruby just shrugged as Cayde had this disapproved look on his face while staring at his so called new partner.

*CRASH*

Cayde and Ruby froze before looking behind them to see Berserker standing over then menacingly. The duo looked at each other before nodding and yelling

"SHIT!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Cayde launched out of the classroom before looking back at seeing the beast come into view, he landed and remembered what Ruby said and thought of a way to beat him.

Berseker landed and raised it sword and smashing it at the ground as it started shaking catching Cayde off balance. But he jumped out of the way in the nick of time as the shard of rocks wee seen coming from underneath it

"It's not working your freaking useless!"

"How rude! Your not trying, point me at him and unleash your attack. Hurry!"

Cayde looked up and saw Berserker in the air descending at them with incredible speed. Cayde looked a little shock before looking at Ruby who looked back at him.

"Just trust me dear."

Cayde took a breath in and out before nodding.

"Take...THIS!"

He aimed Ruby at Berserker as a little balls of plasma pink and purple like energy came out of Ruby like rapid a fire gatling gun and at went straight for the beast. Berserker was caught off guard and tried blocking but it was to late as the blast was to fast **(Hey that rhymed).**

"Ruby it isn't working!"

"Just believe and...LET IT GO!

He looked at Ruby before aiming her at Berserker as a big plasma pink blast engulfed him as he roared before everything went white.

* * *

 **Flashback End.**

Cayde opened his eyes and looked down at Ruby who was shaking her feathers trying to get dust and rubble off them.

"Oi Ruby"

Ruby turned around to answer Cayde only to be greeted with a warm hug from Cayde.

"Thanks you pretty much saved me back there."

"I did no such thing darling."

"Huh?"

"It was the magic and desire within you that saved yourself, your will to live appeared better than expected and won in the end." Ruby said getting out from within the hug ad pointing at him with her feather.

Cayde stared at her before looking at his hand to see Berserkers card in it. He smiled a small smile before looking up back to her.

"Yeah your right."

"Indeed I am, now come along don't want to get caught now do we?"

He nodded before grabbing Ruby and taking off into the night sky back to his house.

* * *

"Finally home."

"I must say you reek. Go take a shower."

"Shut it ya damn stick."

Cayde went up to his room along with Ruby and sat on his bed.

"My word you need a shower ASAP."

Cayde's eye twitched as he stood and started to undress.

"Hmm?~"

When he took his shirt off, Ruby had the most intense nose bleed ever.

"Oh my~ Such muscles you can really ravage someone when you want to!~"

Cayde just stared as she was in her "World".

"Yeah whatever floats your boat. I'm heading in the shower so see ya in a bit."

Cayde left his room and entered the bathroom which a few feet away from his room he entered,turned the shower on and jumped in.

* * *

"Ah...Nothin better than hot shower after good brawl."

While he was enjoying his free time in the shower the bathroom door opened.

"Now time for my daily routine~"

"Huh?"

"Now let's look at that smoking hot body of man~!"

Ruby then morphed what looked like camera and moved above the shower curtain and peeked her camera so she wouldn't be seen.

"Now let's-Huh? Where is he?"

"Bright here."

Ruby froze in place as she felt a presence of death behind her.

"Ruby..Buddy...Friend...Pal..."

"O-Oh Cayde your out of the shower.."

"Yeah"

"So...Nice pun?"

*WHAM*

* * *

Cayde was in a black t-shirt and long gym shorts while Ruby...was in the wall.

"Ah nothin better than some Fornite, Destiny 2, Neptunia, or Anime."

"Or po-"

"Stop changing the story to rated M damn it! Ugh great now I got school tomorrow too."

Ruby then removed herself from the wall.

"I thought it was summer?"

"It is"

"Then why are you in summer school?"

"Because the teachers moved us to different classes during the begging of the year near 2nd quarter and our teacher didn't put in wither final grades only the final two."

"Oh now that's upsetting."

"You have no idea. Well I better head to bed so I won't be late."

"Where's your parents?"

"Dad's in LA working on planes and mom's in Chicago for the anime convention so I got the house to myself for the next 2 weeks."

"How convenient"

"Right though well I'll see ya tomorrow Rub."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Cayde got up from his bed and turned the TV onto Cruncyroll and looked at Ruby.

"How bout with me?"

"Oh Cayde I didn't know you were the one to...take the lead~"

"Just get in the bed and stop making things weird."

Ruby laid on the pillow next to Cayde's as he turned the other way to sleep.

"Thank you."

Cayde turned his head towards her.

"What'cha mean?"

"For taking me in your so sweet even through my jokes."

Well you did make my life a whole better and I fought one of the hero's that took down a demon dog i'm pretty sure that says something else ya know."

She giggled.

"Your right, goodnight Cayde."

"Night Ruby"

* * *

*BEEP* BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh..."

Cayde grabbed a nearby tennis balls and started throwing them pretty much sleep.

"Ugh...SHUT UP!"

He then chucked a baseball at it and it smashed the screen shutting the alarm off.

"Great now I gotta new clock."

He threw the covers off him and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes he did his daily routine of taking a shower,washing his face and brushing his teeth then getting dressed. He wore a blue hoodie with an spade as he made his way down stairs he looked at the time and saw it was 6:50 AM.

"Still got time but how am I gonna get there? Claudia hummer is in the shop getting worked on so...Shit."

"Why don't I get you to school?"

"And how are you gonna do that Ruby? Wait Ruby!?"

"Good morning~"

"I thought you were sleep?"

"You threw a baseball at me."

"Wait I did?"

* * *

 **Flashback..**

 _"Ugh"_

 _"Cayde it's time to wake up! Listen to your new alarm clock!"_

 _"Hey! Watch where your throwing those things! WAKE UP!"_

 _*BEEP *BEEP* *BEEP*_

 _"Ugh...SHUT UP!"_

 _"Why I nev-AAAHHHHH!_

* * *

 **Flashback End..**

"Ooooooh that's why it shut up easily, usually it would have a died tune to it makes sense."

"Right.. But like said I have a way to get you to school."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"By using your-"

"Magical Boy powers and fly there?"

"Yes~!"

"A'ight lets do it!"

Cayde grabbed Ruby,transformed and then flew out the door in the morning's rising sun. They made their way to the school that would 8 mins away in car but since he had powers it took him literally 1 and half since he wasn't stuck in traffic. They landed and Cayde de-transformed and started walking with Ruby floating next to him.

"Wait you can't go with me!"

"Why not?"

"You'll be seen, and I don't want you getting taken from me."

"Aw Cayde your so sweet and caring I might just really take you myself~"

"*Sigh*"

"But don't worry I know what I can do."

Ruby then floated into Cayde's scarf and hid beneath it and peeked over it to see.

"Heh, kinda convenient."

"It is now c'mon let's go!"

"Okay."

* * *

Cayde walked into the school and up the stairs to the second floor.

"C'mon Cayde you can do this it's just 3 hours"

"Yo blue wassup!"

Cayde turned around to come face with his friend Jayln. He had a a afro with a checkered hoodie with red and black squares with the hood being gray, he had dark skin, and black t shirt with black plants, and red and black Jordans. He also whore glasses that looked really good on him.

"Yo J was sup?"

"Nothin just tryin to finish some this work besides exams start tomorrow so..hehe yo know I gotta hit the books instead of TV screen."

"Cause your game?"

"You have know idea anyways gotta get to class see ya later."

"You to bro."

Cayde passed a few more doors until entering a big light brown one.

"So class begins..."

* * *

"Now remember guys, you gotta remember to use your quadratic formula for these types of problems. I know some of you..."

As the teacher continued her lesson Cayde was knocked out on the desk ignoring everything she was saying until something started to tickle his chin making him snicker trying to hold it in, not being able to take it he he sat up and looked around for who did it but saw no one. Shrugging it off he put his head back down for the same thing to happen again but this time it really got him and he jumped from his desk.

"AH!"

When he jumped from the desk everyone in class looked at him questionable looks, but then some of them started snickering.

"What?"

"Nice toy bro"

"Huh?"

Cayde looked down and his world cracked, laying on his desk was Ruby and she was giggling but not loud for everyone to hear."

"Hehe..hehe...hehe...he...Be right back!"

He grabbed Ruby so fast and dusted out the classroo and into the bathroom and into the stall.

"Ruby what the hell?!"

"Oh i'm sorry dear but it was getting kinda hard to breath."

"Well, that makes sense but why don't yo stay in shirt pocket?"

"Oh that's sweet of yo dear~ I love you~"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

Ruby floated into his pocket as he left the stall when he was walking back to his class Ruby then brought up something that made his heart stop.

"Cayde"

"Yeah?'

'the reason why i also tickled you was because something's been disturbing me ever since we got here."

This caught Cayde's attention.'

"Really what is it?"

"Remember how I said I thought I was the only one who was here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..I sense my sister...Sapphire."

"What..."

"And she's in the same classroom as us."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap I'll see y'all in the next chapter peace!**


End file.
